


Stone and Flesh

by madwriter223



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Graphic Smut, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goliath thinks of his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone and Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> So. This happened. I thought of this after watching the first few episodes, so it's probably not that accurate. Still, please accept my humble offering to the fandom. ^_^

Goliath honestly hadn't expected this. How could he have? Xanatos was not a kind man. He was pleasant though ruthless, aloof, arrogant. He believed himself to be better than others and, truth be told, in some ways he was. He was richer, smarter, more successful than most humans. He also seemed colder than others.

So how could Goliath have known that the inside of him was so warm?

Demona, when she had still been his Angel of the Night, hadn't been so warm. Her flesh had been cool and firm, hard almost like the stone they become during the day. But her hard flesh had yielded to his own each time, parting and accepting his seed almost greedily.

Elisa... Elisa he would never know in such a way. Her body was too slight, her skin too soft. Goliath knew she was a warrior, as valiant and fearless as the warriors of old. But her touch was so gentle, her skin so delicate, Goliath was sure he would break her, crush her body in his grip.

But Xanatos... Xanatos's body was firm and unyielding. Instead of parting for him, it pressed and pushed. The skin was soft, but underneath Goliath could feel muscles hard as steel.

This was not a frail human that could or would break. No. This was Xanatos.

And even as they joined, the human kept sending odd signals. His legs were wide open in invitation, but they wouldn't wrap around Goliath's hips in acceptance. His body arched and writhed, but he would not touch the gargoyle, hands fisting in the bedding instead.

He moaned and gasped, but would not utter Goliath's name nor instruct the gargoyle on how to bring him his release. His body was coiled with pleasure and tension, but inside... inside he was as hot as lava.

Goliath felt as if a vice was gripping him, holding him tightly in a red hot grip. With each thrust that vice tightened briefly, loosening only reluctantly so that he could pull out. On and on this dance went on, their bodies pressing together until Goliath wasn't sure there was enough air in his lungs.

Goliath was stone and Xanatos was flesh, and yet they seemed to melt together. Seamlessly, effortlessly. The binding between them was their pleasure, thrumming and pulsing with each rocking motion of their joining. Goliath closed his eyes and surrendered to it.


End file.
